Those Hickey's?
by beckettsdaisy
Summary: "Beckett. I can tell you're getting the least bit cold. We can't call anyone, there's no civilization for miles and the car won't stop. It's better to warm up now until they find out we're missing and think to track our phones..Or the car since our phones are off." Her glare didn't lessen but deep down, she actually liked being close to him.


" _Those hickey's?"_

* * *

Beckett felt a sting under her eyelids and from her neck up. The piece of skin covering her hazel eyes slowly rose up and her eyes calmly stared out into the darkness of the empty dirt road. Where was she again? She conjured a confused look as she lifted her head from whatever it was lying on. Turning towards her right, she saw exactly what it was. Richard Castle was seated next to her, close. She didn't remember the seats being that close.

Her head tilted to the left and she noticed she was a bit away from the steering wheel. She heard a slight grunt and her attention turned to the man literally in her reach as he came back to his senses. His eyes met hers and she just stared back into the blue orbs full of curiousness and concern.

"What happened?" She didn't hear his question of worry as she just seemed to be getting lost in his eyes like they had the power to hypnotize her. "Kate?" He reached out, gently shaking her arm. The warm touch from his hand jolted her back as her eyes widened at him, mouth slightly ajar.

"Uh..Mm..I don't know.." She mumbled, tearing her gaze from his eyes and glanced over at the abandoned wheel. "The car stopped..we tried to get it working but it wouldn't. Our phones were out so we couldn't call for help..did we fall asleep?" She took the risk and looked back at him, noticing he was still staring at her.

"I think we did, while waiting for help but..no one's here." She glanced about and he was right. No one was in sight. Turning back to him, twisting her body to face him. She felt a cold chill crawl up her spine which sent her into a tiny fit of shivers. She hoped he wouldn't notice but that was like asking him to be quiet as a mouse. She didn't notice him pulling her closer until she was nearer to his chest. She pulled away and gave him a stern glare and went to protest, but he got a word in first.

"Beckett. I can tell you're getting the least bit cold. We can't call anyone, there's no civilization for miles and the car won't stop. It's better to warm up now until they find out we're missing and think to track our phones..Or the car since our phones are off." Her glare didn't lessen but deep down, she actually liked being close to him.

"Fine..just to be warm." She insisted before allowing herself to scoot as much as she could into his arms before his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She resisted laying her head on his shoulder. She didn't want him to think she was enjoying this, even though she was. Minutes past as they were cuddled together before Kate turned her head to Castle and surprisingly at the same time he did the same. They again just stared at each other. Her eyes scrolled down his neck to spied onto his chest before darting back up to his face. She noticed his Adam's apple bob when he swallowed when her soft gaze returned.

* * *

She let out a soft breath and before she could even tell her body to stop, her lips were on his. She didn't know how he truly felt. But feeling his lips press back to hers made her heart flip inside her chest. Her lips in a tight lock with his, her hand wandered to behind his neck as his own that had been on her shoulders snuck down to her waist and dragged her even closer to his body. A swift move and her legs were straddling his one on either side as her kiss never left his. Her hands were exploring his soft brown locks while his hands slipped under her shirt and start memorizing her skin which started to heat up under his fingertips.

The two only broke apart when the need for oxygen became prominent and they just stared at one another before her tongue slipped between her teeth and her hands moved tremendously slow down his and onto his shirt before snaking down the fabric as well. He could tell from a glint in her eyes of what she wanted. But really, was he sure that's what she wanted? He gently reached and grabbed her hands just above his belt buckle.

"Kate-"

"What, Rick? Do you not want this?" She asked, a small hint of anger and disappoint in her voice as she stared beady at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat before addressing her again.

"I-I do, but..Do you?-"

"Would you think I'd be doing this if I didn't?!" She spat at him, yanking her hands from his grasp and pressing another hot kiss to his lips which she didn't hesitate to return back. Her lips pulled from his and traveled openly down his neck and nipping a bit hard at the skin before soothing the red spot with her tongue. Castle bit his cheek at feeling her lips dancing around his neck and shoulder. His hands scaled up her back, feeling the cloth of the shirt against his calloused fingers. Her head pulled from his, but was immediately flipped back when his mouth attached to her own neck, sucking hard on the tender peach skin in front of him. She let out a small cry when he bit the spot and soothed out the stinging pain. Her hands had started skimming through his hair again, unconsciously grinding her his against his own when he hit a nerve in her skin.

He felt the jolt in his pants when she brushed against it and released her neck after admiring the small red mark stained on her neck. His eyes bulged when he felt her fumbling with his belt as he reach down and dragged them up again. He could tell she was offended, and very hurt when she yanked away from him, a look on her face.

"Castle!..Why are you acting like you want me, and then refusing me?" Her tone gave him a sting of hurt. It wasn't that he didn't want her, of course he did. But, now just wasn't the right time to do this. He kept a hold of her hands when she tried to rip away from him.

"Beckett- Kate! Listen." Once he had her full attention, he went on. "It's not that I _don't_ want you. I do. So much." He mumbled the last part and her brow rose as he chuckled slightly, before his face turned serious once more. "Only, we're not single and the people we're with don't deserved to be cheated on. So, before this goes further and into no turning back territory I suggest we figure out what we really want." He was sure she was going to be mad at him by how long she was silent for. She crawled off of his lap and ave him a sideways glance.

"..You're right, Castle. I'm sorry, I have no clue what got over me. Josh and Gina both deserve the best..but I can't be in a relationship with a man, I don't love.." She glanced at him before reaching over and taking his hand in hers. "I'm going to speak with him when we get back.." She didn't say any more as she saw lights of another car heading behind them.

* * *

The boys and a few other officers couldn't get their car to start and called to have it towed back and the boys gave 'mom and dad' a lift back.

"So..what have you two been doing?"

Kate was startled by that question. "W-What?"

She noticed Esposito laugh and nod toward them. "Those hickeys?"

"No." They both said at the same line which only made the boys more suspicious. When they returned to the precinct, the Captain ordered them both off for the night. When everyone was out of ear shot, she stepped up to Castle, whispering softly in his ear.

"I'm going to Josh's to have the talk..If you feel the same..you'll know where to find me." She turned quickly from him and made her way towards the elevator, a small little swing of her hips. As the doors closed, she saw him on the phone.

Josh let her in and but didn't take her breaking up lightly. _"This is about him, isn't it? That writer. I knew it was always about him. Are you fucking with him now too?"_ His words just hit too hard, especially when she was close to doing just that. She forced him out, with the little bit of stuff he had had at her apartment. When her ex slammed the door behind her, she ran a hand through her hair. It was about half an hour when the a knock surfaced to her ears. A bit eager, she rushed over and opened the door not bothering with the peep hole. Castle stood with take out and some flowers.

"I brought these..because of the circumstances and take out. Thought we could have some dinner and talk about what's next." Her smile widened as she took the roses from him, telling him they were beautiful and left him to put the flowers in a vase. When she returned, they sat out eating their dinner and laughing before it became serious talk which soon led to Beckett leading Castle back to her bedroom to show him how much she was in this.

* * *

 **A/N: I wrote this a year ago. And looking back at this now I know this isn't the greatest thing. But, feel free to leave your review. Good or bad, as long as you're not just being rude. But if you enjoyed, I'm glad~**


End file.
